Unit 919
In Wundersmith, ''Morrigan meets her unit in the Wundrous Society and gets to know them throughout the course of the book. In ''Wundersmith each and every one proves their loyalty to the unit by committing several embarrassing acts. Unit 919 Members * Anah Kahlo – Healer''' – ''Mundane * Archan Tate – '''''Pickpocket – Mundane * Cadence Blackburn – ''Mesmerist – ''Arcane ** Required three signatories on her safeguard pact * Francis Fitzwilliam – ''Gastronomist – ''Mundane * Hawthorne Swift – ''Dragonrider – ''Mundane * Lambeth Amara – ''Short-Range Oracle – ''Arcane * Mahir Ibrahim – ''Linguist – ''Mundane * Morrigan Crow – ''Wundersmith – ''Arcane ** Required nine signatories on her safeguard pact * Thaddea Macleod – ''Fighter – ''Mundane Show Trial Top NineThe ordering for the final Top 9 is off in the books. Hawthorne's position in regards to Noelle's and those in-between them should place him (and those above him) one spot higher as (1) only Cadence, Anah, and Archan are directly mentioned to be above him before Morrigan's trial (2) Thaddea, Mahir, and Francis are mentioned as being below Hawthorne and above Noelle (3) Noelle is in eighth and ninth following Cadence's and Morrigan's respective trials and (4) Lambeth knocks Noelle from the leaderboard but it is unknown where she fits in the Top 9 as she goes after Morrigan.Some non-English editions list Mahir as being ahead of Hawthorne during the Show Trial. This would effectively place him between Anah and Archan (who performs after Hawthorne and Mahir and is said to be directly ahead of Hawthorne after he makes it into the Top Nine). Without an official list of the Top Nine and where they ranked it is unknown which edition is correct, though a higher rank for Mahir solves many problems otherwise. # Morrigan Crow:'''Morrigan is mentioned to have stayed in the top spot during Wundersmith even after one more candidate (Lambeth) takes a Top Nine spot. Jupiter used his knack to show the elders that Morrigan is a Wundersmith. Her name shot to the top of the list after no debate from the unanimous judges. # '''Cadence Blackburn: Showed a film of her using her knack throughout the course of the trials. Was placed in the top spot before Morrigan displaced her. # Lambeth Amara: The only unit member not mentioned during the Show Trial.While it would make the most sense for Lambeth to rank 3rd given her arcane knack as a short-range oracle (but not a "dangerous entity" such as Morrigan or Cadence), she could rank anywhere from 2nd to 9th. It is mentioned that Noelle is still on the board in 9th place after Morrigan's trial and a following candidate displaces her. She is one of the final two candidates in the show trial to perform as she knocks Noelle out of the Top 9. It has yet to be revealed what she did during the trial. # Anah Kahlo: Cut her patron open and removed her appendix before stitching her back up again all while blindfolded. Sat in the number one spot for a long time before being dethroned by Cadence. # Archan Tate: Originally thought to be a violinist. While an extremely skilled musician, Archan is shown to be a skilled pickpocket at the last moment, pocketing jewelry, wallet, and other items all while playing the violin and not missing a note. # Hawthorne Swift: Performed his best dragon-riding tricks. The judges, while enthralled with the show, were also impressed with how Hawthorne initially interacted and acquainted himself with the dragon # Thaddea Macleod: Fought and defeated a full-size adult troll in single combat. # Mahir Ibrahim: Performed a long soliloquy in thirty-seven different languages. # Francis Fitzwilliam: Cooked a seven-course dinner for the judges that played on different emotions. Other Notable Candidates Ranked before falling out of the top nine: * Noelle Devereaux: Ranked just out of the unit at #10. Baz Charlton's favorite-to-win candidate that year, she had a voice like an angel. Her singing even made Hawthorne shed a tear. * Shepherd Jones: A boy who could speak to dogs. The ninth candidate to perform during the trial, Shepherd was the first candidate to be ranked in the Top 9 before being bumped down just below Noelle. Was quickly removed from the Top 9 as the Show Trial continued. Named but did not rank: * Dinah Kilburn: Acrobat. She is a monkeywun. * Milladore West: Hatmaker * Lin Mai-Ling: Ran a lap around the Trollosseum in 12 seconds. Loyalty Trial In the loyalty trial the scholars of Unit 919 were blackmailed into certain tasks for keeping someone among them's secret. Only Lambeth did not participate. Tasks: Thaddea Macleod: '''Had to throw a fight against Will Gaudy, an easy opponent to beat. '''Francis Fitzwilliam: '''Had to bake a decorated and complex cake taking hours and hours. '''Cadence Blackburn: '''Had to embarrass her patron, Baz Charlton, during an important speech. '''Hawthorne Swift: '''Had to burn down a dragon stable. '''Mahir Ibrahim: '''Had to paint rude words in 37 different languages in the Hall of Tongues. '''Anah Kahlo: '''Had to steal items from the student hospital. '''Archan Tate: Had to steal a lock of Ms. Dearborn's hair. Morrigan Crow: '''Had to announce to all of the Wundrous Society that she was a Wundersmith. It was revealed that the secret —thought to be Morrigan's, that she was a Wundersmith— was actually that of Lambeth's, that she was a princess smuggled in from the Wintersea Republic. Classes While the scholars typically have separate classes due to their differing knacks, there have been a few classes they have all attended together: * '''Recognizing Mesmerism: This class was required so the unit members would remember Cadence and know what to look for when Cadence uses her knack (Morrigan was excepted – though she had no problem remembering Cadence already – as she was only given one class on her timetable). * Decoding Nevermoor: Taught by Henry Mildmay, this class was subtitled "How to Successfully Navigate the Free State's Most Dangerous and Ridiculous City." Class took place in the Map Room on Sub-Three and many classes were focused around a Living Map of Nevermoor. This was also the first class that allowed them to take trips off school grounds. Notes and References fr:Unité_919 Category:Wundrous Society Category:Unit 919